Marcia Hrodberht
Marcia Hrodberht was a Confessor operating in the late 41st millenium and one of those Ecclesiarchs who have had the honour (and misfortune) of serving alongside the Order of the Sacred Grove. Biography Early life Not much is known about Marcia's childhood as she suffered a severe amnesia at the estimated age of 17 after a brief coma. Her memory starts from when she woke up, where she found herself to be a second-class citizen. Although she knew nothing of the past, she could sense that it was not right for her to be a mere breeding slave under an oppressive patriarchal, theocratic government. Certainly, residual habits and brief flashbacks to her past suggested the world was once different. This persisted for some years until the End of Jolram. Liberation 200 weeks into her servitude, Marcia heard reports and rumours from all over the planet about people vanishing and soldiers killed in mysterious circumstances. Said soldiers were often found with the most grievous wounds, as though a small bomb had exploded inside them. Others looked as though someone had hit them with a giant chainsaw. Worse, the computer network of the planet kept failing, with entire intranets displaying the same screen: a skull & crossbones against a metallic 'I'. If the image the computer monitors displayed were not bad enough, the speakers kept grating, "Suffer not the xenos to live." More rumours came in, telling of giants in black and mechanical warriors in red with white helmets. Eventually, one of the black giants appeared in a supermarket Marcia was shopping in. On the left shoulder was a black fist against a field of yellow. On the right was the symbol the malfunctioning computers displayed. Several red & white warriors also appeared out of nowhere. Any soldier nearby was either blown apart by a single round from the giant guns the mysterious beings carried or were simply cut down. Marcia saw both normal looking blades and giant chainsaws. After a soldier near her was killed, Marcia's world went black. She woke up in a mysterious, luxuriously furnished room with several other breeding slaves. She was initially cautious about the presence of a gaming console and glossy magazines (she and the other slaves were forbidden to be literate) but her fellows eventually decided to make use of what was offered to them. After the fifth game of Imaro, a loudspeaker proclaimed that Marcia and the other slaves were aboard the Inquisition Grand Cruiser Whisper. The government of Jolram had been declared heretics and Excommunicate Traitoris in a unique situation: The Imperium, as the power that freed Marcia called itself, decided it could not be bothered even to try absorbing Jolram into itself. Instead, "We will leave your disgusting regime to the Great Devourer. When the xenos attacks, we will blow your planet to pieces. You are liberated. Your saviours are the Battle Sisters of Order of the Bloody Rose, warriors of the God-Emperor, and the superhumans of Deathwatch, alien-hunters who strictly should not have been on this mission but decided that they may as well practice their skills. Welcome to humanity." It was not long before the seeming benevolence of the Imperium revealed itself to be fragile. The Ordo Xenos and Ordo Hereticus, who had been on a joint mission against the Tau before stopping near Jolram, divided the survivors of the doomed world into two groups: those who were collaborators and members of the regime, and those who were victims. The regime supporters were systematically punished. A prominent leader was torn apart by the victims, while a doctor who performed cliterodectomy to keep lesbian slaves under control was 'given a job'. Although this seemed innocent enough, a Blood Angel commented that "We've both enslaved him and executed him. He is now a servitor." The slave driver who ordered the procedures was herself dismembered by an enraged Space Wolf before the Inquisition could pass a formal sentence. Most of the others were simply executed. The victims of the regime, most of whom were breeding slaves, were eventually released into the Imperium to build new lives. Many of them returned to their former professions, or at least the equivalent in the Imperium. However, Marcia, not knowing who she used to be, requested to stay with the Hereticus Inquisitor until she could decide what to do with herself. The Inquisitor, who called himself the Janitor, accepted her into his retinue. It was at that moment that Marcia took her present name, using a random name generator she found on the gaming console. Ecclesiarchical career Marcia's first mission with the Janitor was a trip to the Fortress World of Mandalay. This world had been inspired by the Luxor Uprising to rebel against the Imperium, not taking into account that Luxor had been pacified and corrupted by the Alpha Legion. The Janitor and a detachment of the Red Hunter Space Marines swiftly crushed the rebellion. Marcia saw most of what the Imperium was capable of on that one trip. The only thing she did not witness was an Exterminatus (though she was aware of the concept as Jolram itself had been destroyed). The fifth mission was the first to highlight a possible problem with Marcia. The Civilised World of Bayamon had been a loyal producer of raw materials for the Imperium and in turn received industrial and luxury goods in return. However, the Adeptus Astra Telepathica chose to demand 20% of the planet's newborn children following a minor psychic awakening nearby. The planet refused and so the Ordo Hereticus went in to reinforce the local Adeptus Arbites garrison. The Janitor ordered Marcia to observe only, but did allow her to go onto the planet itself. Outside the Imperial Governor's mansion, a crowd had gathered for a peaceful protest, though there were a few minor incidents of demonstrators getting too close to the Arbitrators. Marcia began to have flashbacks to her pre-amnesia life, where she was at a similar protest, but could not work out what the protest was about or where it was. When two Arbitrators emerged from the lines, Marcia saw the autoguns they were carrying and began to feel sick. She had another flashback, this time of Jolram soldiers advancing on her with machine guns. The Jolram soldiers then opened fire on the crowd with both machine guns and grenade launchers. Sure enough, the Arbitrators fired on the crowd. Marcia collapsed, with her skin having turned pallid and her heart beating rapidly. The Janitor ordered her to be taken to safety. She did not witness the rest of the operation. Afterwards, the Janitor told Marcia that she was a danger to herself and others and that she needed toughening up. To do so, he dropped her off at the nearest Cardinal World to be indoctrinated into the Adeptus Ministorum under the Imperium's most senior Ecclesiarchs. Marcia spent 8 years learning all about the Imperium, travelling with various individuals and organisations to learn about the Imperial Cult and its key doctrines. In turn, they indoctrinated her to become as fanatical as the loudest Preacher. In fact, she was easier to indoctrinate due to her gratitude to the Emperor's servants. She also learnt the combat skills needed to be an Imperial Priest. In addition, Marcia began learning advanced mathematics on a whim. Upon satisfying her superiors that she was a fully capable Priest, she was sent off to the Imperial Guard to raise morale and encourage the troops. Marcia spent two decades with various armies, including an artillery regiment and an infantry regiment before receiving an offer from the Ecclesiarchy. In light of her commitment to the Emperor and the Imperial Cult, she would be made a Confessor if she so wished. Marcia knew that a Confessor was a special Preacher whose main purpose was to seek out sin and rectify the problem. She also knew that Confessors could be employed by Inquisitors or even become Inquisitors in their own right. Both in dedication to the Emperor and in the hope of meeting the Janitor again, Marcia accepted. Although she never did re encounter the Janitor, as he had been killed during a dispute between the Red Hunters and the Dark Angels, Marcia committed herself to locating and destroying heresy. She joined up with numerous armies to purge the wicked, including the private entourages of several Rogue Traders. Sometimes she was a decisive force, at other times she was merely helpful. On her last mission before her most notable assignment, Marcia found herself acting not as a Priest but as a military commander when she led several militias against a cult that had sprung up on the Hive World of Proa. Initially expecting to find Chaos Worshippers, she was surprised to find images of a skeletal figure in a black hood wielding a scythe and a golden giant with green energy wrapped around it. Marcia decided that these were of no concern and briefly retained them as evidence before destroying them. She found that the founders of the cult were keen mathematicians just like herself, even better than most of the planet's population. and engaged them in a battle of sums to distract them while the militia tore their illegal movement to pieces. Once the militia had finished, Marcia burnt all the leaders to death on the spot. After she left the planet, she received another offer from the Ecclesiarchy. Order of the Sacred Grove The Ecclesiarchy's personnel are very diverse. Some are simply doing a job, others see their work as a lifestyle choice. Similarly, some are laid-back and easy going, and some are zealous lunatics. One such group is the Order of the Sacred Grove, an Adepta Sororitas unit who dedicate themselves to protecting the rural worlds of the Imperium, usually Agri Worlds. Although they are little different from many other Orders in terms of doctrine, differing mainly on tactics, they tend to see heretical movements on rural planets as more than just a blasphemous rebellion. To them, an Agri World turning heretical is a personal insult to them and so the Order can be more vicious towards heretics on Agri, Garden, and Jungle worlds than the other Orders. To ensure this approach does not get out of hand, the Ecclesiarchy attaches senior officials to keep the Catachan-esque Sisters of Battle in line. However, the Order was not fond of Priests, as they were seen as liabilities, and only tolerated senior officials, such as Confessors. Even then, Marcia found that her treatment was not as brilliant as it was with other armies. Instead of opulent chambers and servants, she was told she had to sleep like the Order and that she'd have to work for her food. Also, various Sisters told her to her face that they would not give her the respect her position holds unless she shows she is more pious than the Seraphim, the most devout of any Sororitas Order. Marcia soon showed she was indeed as devout as a Seraphim and more so Marcia has had an unusually successful relationship with the Order of the Sacred Grove, adapting quickly to their ambush tactics and guerrilla strategies. In all her time there, she has never compromised a stealth mission nor tried to meddle in matters that do not concern her. These are the most common pet hates the Order has towards Priests. Marcia has since asked for her posting to be extended indefinitely, stressing that her reasons are honourable and holy and not because the Order is assigned to defend Paradise Worlds. Personality Marcia remains grateful to the Imperium for rescuing her from a life of servitude and monthly rape. She will not hear any criticism of the Imperium as a whole but is willing to listen to complaints about individual components. She is also more friendly towards Space Marines than other Ecclesiarchs as the supersoldiers were instrumental in her liberation. Although she appears easy-going, she is fond of violence and is always eager to lead armies in the Emperor's name. The Janitor saw this early on and wrote that it was possible that Jomral's violent nature rubbed off on Marcia. Marcia is fully aware of how the Imperium is not so different to the regime that enslaved her but is able to justify the Imperium's ruthlessness to those who bring the issue up. Marcia is also fond of mathematics and has spent hours of her spare time working on problems dating back to before the Great Crusade. Before many battles, she has been found studying septic equations and cube roots of imaginary numbers. Equipment Laspistol Marcia is of the opinion that she is no more important than any other citizen of the Imperium. Therefore, her standard sidearm is a standard pattern laspistol. In case a more substantial argument is required, Marcia will point out that many successful Imperial Guard officers and commissars only use the laspistol as a firearm and are very successful. She also adds that it is easier to get spare parts for a laspistol than for hellguns and bolt pistols. Inferno Pistol In case something more threatening than a laspistol is required, such as when confronting a tank, Marcia carries an Inferno Pistol. She sees no contradiction between the opinion stated above and this. Indeed, soldiers of the Cadian 91st all carry laspistols, but some receive more dangerous weapons. The Inferno Pistol proved especially useful when working with the Order of the Sacred Grove as that particular Sororitas group favours heat & flame weapons when operating in dense vegetation. Stake Crossbow On occasions, Marcia has had to deal with rogue psykers. For this purpose, she carries a weapon devastating to those touched by the Warp. It also acts as a longer ranged weapon that the above two items. Powersword Marcia has received training in hand-to-hand combat. She uses the power sword due to its anti-armour ability and because it looks less complicated to her than a chainsword. The anti-armour ability also compensates for her own questionable fighting skills. Flak Armour Again, Marcia prefers to use only what the lowliest citizen gets. She wears her flak armour while sometimes adding a Rosarius as a reinforcement. Grenades Marcia often carries frag grenades when going to a warzone. She has expressed a wish to carry psyk-out grenades but has not yet had the opportunity. Clothing Marcia's time as a breeding slave required her to wear a long dress and a bonnet. This restricted her movements and her vision. After her liberation, she chose to retain this style as she did not have her own tastes yet. She adapted this outfit with tool belts, armour, and sensor gear. However, this is not always the most practical of outfits in such a hostile galaxy. When the time comes, she will change into an outfit similar to that of the Cadian Shock Troopers: tough, practical, and no-nonsense. Occasionally, she will merge the two styles. She adapts her colours to fit in with the group she is posted with. If they wear purple with yellow spots (a Rogue Trader operating in Segmentum Obscurus), she wears purple with yellow spots. If they wear camouflage, she wears camouflage. Acts of Faith Marcia has three notable abilities she believes was granted to her by the Emperor. Filibuster A variant of the Holy Edict. Like the usual Act of Faith, this is a pronouncement of judgement that can stun or confuse an enemy, preventing them from doing anything for a few moments. However, Marcia can extend this by speaking for ages non-stop. On one occassion, she caused several mobs of Ork Nobz to grind to a halt as she gave them a lecture on lichen and symbiotic fungi, much to the amazement of both sides of the battle. This does not work on machines but should be able to disrupt the thought processes of most living beings. However, such an Act is also very distracting for Marcia and can leave her vulnerable unless she has backup. Floccinaucinihilipilification This High Gothic word roughly translates as 'The action or habit of estimating something as worthless'. Marcia can trick enemies into underestimating either her own or someone else's abilities. For example, she once convinced a squad of Striking Scorpions that they would be charging Scout Marines. In fact, they were attacking Assault Terminators. By the time the Scorpions realised their error, most of them were dead. However, this Act requires a lot of mental concentration and will break down once something is done that compromises the illusion. Division by zero As a keen mathematician, Marcia is aware that is is impossible to divide any number by zero as it would simply make no sense. Further, division by zero could lead to an absurd mathematical formula that shows that 2=1 or 1=0. However, Marcia's faith in the Emperor allows her to transcend such impossibilities for a few brief seconds. At the cost of a momentary paralysis, Marcia can mess about with the numbers making up any object. Tanks with two tracks suddenly only have one, enemy soldiers are left defenceless when their armour suddenly vanishes. However, the momentary paralysis nearly killed Marcia once when it left her open to an attack by a Horror. Only the intervention of her daughter, Zahara, saved her. Relationships Familiy * Due to her former status as a breeding slave, Marcia gave birth to a daughter before her liberation. This girl, called Rani, was sent away by the Janitor to stop her getting in the way. Rani has since become a clerk in the Departmento Munitorum but has never actually met her mother again. * Some time after, Marcia had another daughter, whom she named Zahara. It is not known who the father is, though many suspect the Janitor. Zahara has since settled on the Jungle World of Gargarea. When the Chaos Cult known as Ebb and Flow seized control, Zahara fought back and worked with her mother when the Order of the Sacred Grove arrived and joined them on Achara, the nearby Hive World. However, Zahara was killed by a Horror, an event that enraged the Order so much that it exterminated the entire city block she died in. * Finally, Marcia has had one son, Tirak, who was born during her time with the Armageddon Steel Legion. Again, the father is unknown, though one particular Commissar was known to have been close friends with her. Unfortunately, Tirak chose to join the Tau Empire, believing it to be the most benevolent power of the galaxy. As a result, Marcia led a group composed of Battle Sisters, Vindicare Assassins, and Arco-Flagellants to hunt and kill him no matter what. They succeeded. Marcia has no regrets. Coworkers Marcia's relationship with her employers is usually good but some coworkers have reservations. * The Cardinal that supervised her training has said that appointing someone as a persecutor of enemies of the state when she herself once endured such torment could lead to accusations of hypocrisy that could undermine her work. Indeed, this has come up multiple times and is believed to be the reason she was assigned to the Order of the Sacred Grove. Since the Order has a very narrow mission statement, she would only be going to select rural worlds where the inhabitants may not have heard of her. * However, others claim that the above is nonsense. The Ecclesiarch who offered Marcia the position of Confessor says that Marcia's approach is not hypocritical and even if it was, it would not matter as she is a loyal servant of the Emperor. He claims that the reason Marcia was assigned to the Order was because she was the most devout person availiable at the time. None of these points-of-view have led to violene at any point but Marcia knows it is only a matter of time. Other * Marcia has no time for long-term romantic relationships. Indeed, most people keep some distance from her and see only the Emperor's wrath. Despite this, she has had some short-term relationships, but only the brave approach her or are approached by her. During her time with the Guard, these were usually Commissars and other Priests. The Janitor's initial reports suggest that being constantly raped may have given Marcia a minor phobia of anything that could lead to sex. Quotes By About Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Imperial Characters Category:Adeptus Ministorum Characters Category:Imperium Category:Ordo Hereticus